Burgerpants fight (not mine)
It's a beautiful day outside, little weirdo. Flowers are blooming, birds are singing... on days like these, costumers like you... *A r e n o t a l w a y s r i g h t BLASTERS *Hm? Of course I attack first. It's called fast food for a reason. ThemeThatMightPlayIfYouFightTheDisgruntledEmployee.mp3 MISS! *I can't get hit, my job doesn't have health insurance. MISS *You know, for all that I complain, I was actually getting somewhere. Working all day and all night, poor wage and terrible boss... MISS *But to tell you the truth, promotion was just around the corner. MISS *But now... Well, now it won't happen, will it? MISS *You can't understand how this feels. MISS *Slaving away, almost getting fixing your life... MISS *And then a little freak like you comes along and ruins everything. MISS *Honestly, makes me wonder why did I even try. MISS *Since, well, it was all for nothing in the end, right? MISS *Not that I had much other than a job I hated. MISS *But hey, hating something means you have something to hate. That's better than not feeling anything. MISS *Does that make any sense? MISS *To put it another way... You could say I don't have anything to lose anymore. MISS *Ah, that's what I say but, huh... MISS *You're not so weird, little freak. I can almost see me in you. What, you think I never thought of doing this you're doing? That job gets to you. But the fantasy is fantasy, and then there's this you're doing. You know that, right? You know you can stop anytime. How about we call it a day? MISS *Ah, it was worth a shot, but I guess to you, it's not just fantasy. MISS *Or maybe it the opposite, and all is nothing but fantasy to you? And that makes it alright. MISS *Or as alright as it might be for someone to kill everyone they meet in their heads. MISS *Not that I'm one to talk, eh? I told ya, I get you little buddy. That feeling of boredom. MISS *So, was it worth it? Doing what you've been doing? Killing and killing everyone? MISS *Was it more fun than... I don't know, striking up a conversation? Maybe trying to get a date? MISS *Did it fill that void? Are you better now that you were before? MISS *But you're not even listening to me, are you? Not really. You're not doing this because you're someone who listens to what people tell you. MISS *Or maybe you are. That's why you've been doing this, isn't it? To see what people will tell you? MISS *To see how they will react? To see if they will show you some secret they wouldn't otherwise? MISS *Well, if it's that, then you should be happy that I'll show you my SECRET TRICK. MISS *Yup. That's what you wanted all along, isn't it? To see what I would do in the end. With my SECRET TRICK. MISS *That's why I'm going to show you. But you're not going to like it. I really mean that. MISS *In fact, I won't like my SECRET TRICK either. It's that sort of thing. So, huh, could you do me a favor and die before I show it to you? MISS *Ah, I guess not. Well, survive THIS and I'll show you my SPECIAL TRICK! Survive *.... *.......... *.....................this is going to suuuuuuuuck. suddenly changes to the shop screen. *WELCOME! Buy Sell Talk Leave Talk *You *Shop *SECRET TRICK *Life lesson -> You *I'm in my natural habitat right now, little weirdo. And I hate it. -> Shop *Welcome to the nothing store, where I sell... nothing. You'll be here forever. Like me. *Which sucks. *But hey, it's better than dying. *Maybe. -> SECRET TRICK *This is it, little weirdo. *In stores you can't attack people. That'd be silly. *Stores are for buying and selling things, not attacking. -> Life Lesson *There is nothing to teach. This is your life now. Forever. Buy *I told you, I'm selling nothing. Sell *I'm buying nothing, either. Leave *WELCOME! *Hah, did I surpise you? I opened another shop just outside this shop. So if you leave one, you enter the other. *I'm not very smart, little weirdo, but I know about shops. -> Leaving the shop(NEW) *That isn't happening, little weirdo. *You're trapped here, listening to this jingle for eternity. *Welcome to my own personal hell. -> Forever(NEW) *What about sleeping? Little weirdo, please, that won't make a difference. *I always sleep on the job. ... ... ... Buy *I told you, I'm selling nothing. Purchase? purchased one NOTHING. You put it in your bag. *Eh? Purchase? purchased one NOTHING. You put it in your bag. *Wait... Purchase? purchased one NOTHING. You put it in your bag. *Just a second there- Purchase? purchased one NOTHING. You put it in your bag. *This is not how- Purchase? purchased one NOTHING. You put it in your bag. *... Purchase? are no more NOTHING to be purchased. *... *... *You bought... all the products. *We have... to close down early. *Heh... screen again *Can you please not kill me? HIT! *...guess... not... eh? *Heh... ...guess I'll go see my old boss now... got to tell him I screwed up again... *Gotta pick up the slack... if I want to impress... t..hose... alley... girls....... ............................ ............................ *You threw away all your NOTHING. Your bag feels lighter now.